


No Promises, No Demands

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Feminization, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Submission, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Chief Jim Hopper and his two sex kittens, Steve and Billy.This is a Billy/Steve/Jim Hopper fic. So it's not a story but one-shots about the characters. Mostly smut lol. But y'all know I always need a solid storyline. Enjoy.





	1. No Promises, No Demands

**Author's Note:**

> This will simply be a work that includes relations between Billy/Steve/Jim Hopper. So it's not a story but one-shots about the characters. Mostly smut lol. But y'all know I always need a solid storyline. Enjoy.

No Promises, No Demands 

 

It's late. 

It’s like, pitch fucking black and the only thing lighting the cold and unforgiving streets of Hawkins are the sparse street-lamps that give the place an orange glow. Chief Jim Hopper sighs tiredly, exhaling a thick, billowing cloud of cigarette smoke. His hand chills over the icy breeze flowing against it as he holds the lit cigarette out the window. The radio is on but the volume is turned all the way down low. He'd just gotten off from work at the station; the paperwork had been driving him nuts all day. Now, Hopper didn't exactly prefer solving cases of murdered children or big time robberies in such a small town, but- God; was it too much to ask for something exciting? Apparently it was, because all the reports coming into the station all fucking day had been about owls attacking people's hair and suspicious pumpkins. 

Like... seriously?

He sighs, coming to a stop in front of a seedy bar that had the name "Hangers" in bold neon lights on the front. It was honestly just to light another cigarette that he'd even pulled over in such a place. Maybe when he was younger, he would've been tearing that strip up. But, thankfully, with age came sensibility and a place like "Hangers" was not quite his scene anymore. Didn't stop him from looking out his window however, and he narrowed his eyes curiously at the scene in front of him. 

The boy looked barely legal, standing just outside the bar, leaning against the wall, one leg out, the other one against the wall, seductively. Observing him- yes, him- from head to toe was puzzling... and oddly enthralling. The boy wore a dark red shirt that was opened all the way down to his navel, but still hung on his chest in a classy and definitely sexy way. Hopper could make out the smooth skin underneath it; every hard, muscled ridge and bone. The revealing shirt slid down to dark blue jean shorts that were way too short to even be legal. The thing only reached as far as his upper thighs, his crotch, a neat and compact bulge in the small booty shorts- because that's what they were basically. It made his legs look long, creamy and smooth like fucking caramel. His feet were in a pair of dark black two-inched boots that laced up in strappy criss-crosses to his knees. Jesus, the kid looked like a proper slut. It didn't take long for Hopper to realize that it was Billy Hargrove.

A much taller and much bigger man was talking to the kid, his hand on the wall just above Billy's head as he spoke in his ear. His other hand was carding softly through the boy's pretty golden curls. What the fuck was he doing? Hopper knew a lot of things and one of those things; was the fact that if Billy's father ever found out about this, he would literally kill him. Everyone at the station knew something about Neil Hargrove. Ex-marine with a hard-set jaw and steely eyes. There were rumours about him being abusive but there hadn't been any proof. And it was difficult obtaining a warrant to check out Hargrove's place when there had been no complaints or reports of abuse. But Hopper wasn't stupid. 

The bigger man slid his hands down Billy's half naked body to grope firmly at the bulge between his legs and Hopper lost it. He got out of his Chevy and approached them.

"The hell's going on here?" He snarls, his voice authoritative and menacing. 

Billy for the most part looks alarmed but he also looks extremely pissed. He glares at Hopper through thick, dark lashes, a sneer on his glossed lips. Now that he's much closer, Hopper can also make out multiple dark bruises on the boy's neck. 

"Oh shit, Chief-" The man grunts out, stepping away from Billy who looks apologetically at the man. He looks like one of those rough and tough bikers; tall, buff, 99% full of beer and one hundred percent capable of rape. Billy was barely seventeen for God sake! Hopper growls lowly at the man, "Get the hell outta my town. You and your gang." 

The man disappears like the wind after that, leaving a very angry Billy and an equally pissed off Chief glaring at each other. Hopper has to calm himself before he speaks, the sounds of rumbling motorcycles revving off into the distance echoing around them.

"Get in the car." He growls, his voice low and dangerous, brooking no argument. But Billy's a wild-child; a rebel and he likes to argue. So he stands there, defiantly crossing his arms, still leaning against the wall.

"No." 

Hopper closes his eyes briefly, inhaling and exhaling slowly, deeply. He has to calm down or he'll run in that bar and arrest every single one of those motherfuckers. And that wouldn't be good because then Billy would just run away. Right now, Billy is his priority. And he's being a little shit. 

"I said get in the car kid!" He yells and Billy flinches at his tone, hard. But he doesn't let up, unfolding his arms instead and kicking off the wall.

"I'll walk home." He bites, starting to walk off, Hopper getting a nice view of his perfectly pert butt in those shorts. The Chief growls and grabs Billy by the arm, yanking him hard.

"You're getting in the car or I'll arrest you and you end up in the car anyway. And then the station. We can do this either way Hargrove. Easy way or the hard way?" He threatens, a dangerous edge in his voice and he can feel Billy shiver and curl in on himself slightly. 

"Fine!" Billy snaps before pulling his arm away from Hopper's steel grip. He picks up a trash bag filled with a change of clothes that was on the sidewalk close by and gets into the passenger's side, slamming the door shut. Hopper has half a mind to go in the bar and fucking punch somebody but he reigns in his anger for the moment and slips back into the driver's seat. Billy doesn't say anything, sitting there stock still, his eyes on the lights ahead. 

"Put on your seatbelt." Hopper orders crossly, finally getting a chance to light his cigarette. Billy complies, albeit with attitude, tugging on the belt harshly and slamming it closed. Hopper doesn't say a word; just starts the engine and heads in the direction of home. Five minutes of uncomfortable silence makes Billy a bit annoyed and restless so he shuffles around in his seat. He takes in the sleeping houses that whisk by as they drive along and suddenly feels his stomach drop. 

"You can't take me home." 

The quiet voice sounds much different from the earlier snarls and growls. He's scared, Hopper surmises. He figures then, that there really was something going on between Neil and his son. Then again, which kid wouldn't be scared to death after being caught for prostitution? Hopper wasn't actually going to tell Neil what he really caught Billy doing; he was just going to take the kid home and say he found him on the school premises. 

"I won't tell your dad kid." He finally says softly but Billy shakes his head pleadingly.

"No, you can't- I can't... go back there." He pleads, his voice shaking now. Jim frowns.

"Why not?" 

When Billy doesn't immediately answer, he asks again, much more gentle-like, as if he was talking to Jane. 

"Why can't you go home Billy?" 

Billy shakes his head, covering his face with both hands and sobbing into his palms. It's not loud or fake; just sounds like a kid that's in serious distress. Hopper decides then to just head towards the cabin. Jane was at the Byers' house; slumber party with Will and Dustin. So he guessed Billy could use the place to crash and get his thoughts together. The kid's an absolute mess right now. He doesn't try to comfort him or touch him though. It was always good to give a little space, especially with Billy's temperament. Oh, he's heard stories. And he isn't afraid of the kid. Just doesn't want to aggravate him. 

When he pulls up to the cabin, the sound of the engine cutting off makes Billy look up. He frowns, his face wet and his nose, sniffling quietly. 

"Where are we?" He demands weakly.

"Don't worry. It's mine. Come on." Hopper answers easily, getting out the vehicle, going round to Billy's side to open the door for him. The boy frowns disdainfully at him, screwing up his nose. 

"I don't need you to open my friggin door for me." He growls, but he sounds stuffy from crying so it's amusing to the Chief who sighs tiredly.

"Just making sure you don't step on the trip-wire." Hopper says easily as Billy slams the door and immediately starts walking towards the cabin. Hopper has to hold him by the waist to stop him from stepping in the almost invisible wire that's stretched taut all around the property. Billy looks up at him and they stay like that for a short minute, Hopper's wolf-blue eyes on Billy's much darker blues. The Chief quickly takes his hands off of him and steps over the wire. Billy follows closely behind him. 

He opens the door and frowns at the mess Jane and her little friends had left when they were playing earlier. There were empty Eggo boxes all over the floor along with crayons and coloured pencils, a mess of white drawing papers and some alien figurines. He rolls his eyes, locking the door shut as Billy takes in the mess as well. 

"Sorry about the..." He pauses hastily, forgetting that Billy has no idea about Jane. Shit. 

"Some of the neighbourhood kids always come over with their parents to... play." He explains dumbly and it's the worst, most cringey-ist thing he's ever heard. Jesus, he sounds like a paedophile. He quickly glances at Billy's face and decides that he won't be surprised if the kid decides to just go home and take the beating from his father. 

"To play?" Billy mutters, his head low.

God dammit!

"Look, they're troubled kids and their parents come with them." He grouses picking up some of the papers and boxes hastily. When he turns around he sees that Billy's still standing there awkwardly, still looking like a slut with the black bag in his hands. He looks so innocent and sweet, biting his glossed lip nervously. Hopper can swear he's got on mascara; those lashes look way too thick and wispy to be natural. Jesus Christ, not even women looked as pretty as Billy looked right now. 

"Hey, you can sit there y'know." He offers, gesturing towards the couch. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Billy looks hesitant as he sits up straight on the couch, trash bag still in his hands. He finally shakes his head in response. 

"I can make you a sandwich and coffee." He insists, and Billy shakes his head again, wiping at his nose. 

Hopper sighs and figures, maybe food can wait for a while. He slowly makes his way over to the couch, sitting down next to the kid who flinches again. He notices it as tell-tale signs of trauma or abuse, common in kids with authoritative parents. He sends a silent curse to Neil Hargrove, hoping that the heavens answer it soon. Billy's the poster child for neglect and abuse. He always looks down when Hopper tries talking to him which inevitably means; eye contact means a slap or a kick. His body curled in on itself and he'd whimpered out when Hopper had grabbed his arm. That was textbook signs of child abuse. He sighs. It was much too late to play cop right now but he had to ask the tough questions. 

"Billy, why were you out on the streets dressed like this?" He asks softly and expects the angry snort he gets in return.

"Doesn't matter." The boy replies softly, his voice, a pathetic rasp. 

"I know... look, I know this is hard for you. But I need you to tell me. Otherwise I won't be able to help you." He coaxes, his voice gentle and patient. He's never had to talk to a seventeen year old boy like this before- it had mostly been kids like Jane and Will and his own daughter, Sarah- but that's exactly what talking to Billy felt like. 

"This is about your father isn't it?" He adds after a few minutes. 

Billy breaks down again, but tries his hardest to man-up, wiping furiously at the mascara-stained tear tracks running down his face. His whimpers are pained and packed with what Hopper thinks are years of abuse and mistreatment. So, in a typical, Pat Benatar way, he's looking for love and validation in all the wrong places. Prostituting himself to any willing rough-rider who will whisper sweet nothings in his ear just to get in his pants. His heart is literally breaking by the minute as he assesses the kid. 

"You don't... you don't know what it's like. Living with that man." Billy finally chokes out, his head in his hands like he's just tired with the world and everything in it. He has every reason to feel that way. 

"What happened?" He tries again, blinking away the mist in his own eyes as he waits patiently. Billy just shakes his head.

"We got into a... a fight earlier... and he-" Billy swallows up another sob threatening to escape his lips.

"He what, Billy?" 

"He kicked me out... for the night. Like he always does when he's... really angry. I- ... I made him angry." 

Hopper slams his eyes shut in sheer disapproval and anger. He sees red and all he wants to do is go to the house and pummel Neil's ass into the ground. Not just for kicking his own son out on the streets for the night but for also exposing the poor kid to the evil elements that lurk around happily in the dark in Hawkins, waiting with their grabbing hands for a pretty young thing like Billy to come along. And they weren't the only problems- there was also the threat of the demogorgons. The scaly monsters could've easily preyed on the unaware kid and eaten him alive. 

Billy thinks the long silence means that the Chief is mad at him and shoots up off the couch, backing away from him. 

"You're mad-" He chokes out, shaking hard. 

Hopper quickly gets to his feet, his hands up as if to prove his innocence.

"No! No kid- that's not wh- stop Billy. Hey- look at me." 

He tries to make Billy look at him, tries to explain himself but Billy's already reaching for the door, ready to bolt. He grabs the kid and pulls him to his chest, Billy's weak struggles useless against the firm hold. He sobs instead and just collapses into Hopper, tears soaking into the khaki fabric of the man's uniform. His head is on Hopper's chest and he can feel the man's strong arms wrap around him protectively. It's not a feeling he’s used to and he finds himself waiting for the punch. A slap or a hard shove... but it doesn't come. He keeps sobbing through his explanation. 

"I needed... the money- to buy food. And for a... room for the night..." He chokes out and it sounds pathetic and muffled. Hopper just strokes his hair gently though and shushes him, like that's enough. 

"Shh, it's okay. I get it. You don't have to explain anymore." 

The Chief's voice is a low, raspy sound that rumbles in his chest and sends vibrations through Billy's body. It's comforting and... arousing at the same time. And it's fucking with his head. His tears stop momentarily and he just keeps his forehead resting against the man's chest, his breathing slow and careful. He can feel Hopper's hands leave his hair and just rest on his back, holding him in what was supposed to be a comforting embrace. But Billy can't help how the warmth of the touch makes him feel. He shakes his head, desperately trying to get rid of the sensations but when Hopper goes to pull away, he pushes his body closer to the man. 

He can feel the man freeze and he doesn't think about the consequences. He reaches up on his tiptoes and presses a timid, almost virginal kiss to the Hopper's lips. The Chief instantly pushes him away by the shoulders and stares at him, eyes widened in shock. 

"Billy- what the hell?" 

Billy just stands there wringing his hands nervously, biting his pretty lips hard, trying to swallow the taste like he's dying of thirst. 

"I-" He squeaks out but can't say much more in his own defense. Just stands there looking pretty and dumb, big blue eyes downcast guiltily. Hopper is near livid but he doesn't want to go off on the kid. Just wants to hold him and shake him hard because what the fuck was that?! He'd just scared some big fucking biker from trying to seduce the young boy and now here he was pressing up on him and kissing him- the Chief of Hawkins Police by the way! He could fucking lose his job over this! 

"Billy-" He exhales out, his voice severe and warning. 

I'm sorry." Billy mutters quickly, as if that fixed everything. It might as well have just been a band-aid over a slit wrist; completely useless. Hopper almost loses it.

"Sorry? That's not gonna cut it kid! Do you know what that could-"

"Don't shout." Billy's quiet plea is tearful and laced with abject fear and Hopper immediately feels bad. Billy grabs up his trash bag and pulls open the door to leave. Hell, he's about to sprint away but Hopper grabs him by the wrist and yanks him back in, Billy colliding into his chest again. This time he struggles harder to get away but Hopper holds him tight.

"Don't hurt me! Please..." He sobs but Hopper walks them backwards until Billy gasps as his back slams into the door, locking it shut. Hopper's face is so close to his that their lips almost touch again but the man doesn't kiss him. Just talks in that low, raspy voice that does things to Billy's insides. 

"M'not gonna hurt you kid. But you've got to understand why we can't. Jesus, I'm at least twenty-five years older than you." 

Billy squirms his half naked body against the Chief and revels in the man's deep moan. 

"I don't care." He whispers defiantly, kissing the older man again and making a little happy sound in the back of his throat as Hopper kisses him back. Their tongues dance around each other for a bit but then Hopper pushes him away again, a firm hand on his bare chest. One side of his open shirt has slid down his left shoulder, revealing all that creamy expanse of skin from his neck, straight down to his shoulder and collarbone. Just a blank canvas for the police Chief to mark him with bruises and do his worst. 

"Kid- stop. I... I can't." Hopper growls weakly, his head down as he holds Billy's much smaller body against his larger frame. His rough, calloused hands trace over the boy's neck, down to his shoulders, his chest, brushing deliciously over his nipples then coming to rest on his hips. Billy gasps and moans out brokenly as his body grows heated in response to the sensual touches. He slips his arms out of the shirt's sleeves and lets it pool around his waist before taking the older man's hands and placing them on his naked chest.

"Touch me please." He moans wantonly, just like he's seen those desperate whores beg for dick in the pornos he's been watching. Hopper's rough hands touch his chest experimentally at first, pinching his nipples hard, making Billy wail out in pleasure. He does it again and again until Billy's a keening, whimpering mess, barely standing on his legs. He feels the Chief reach for his shirt around his waist and moans in delight as the man rips it off of him. 

"Your Dad kid." Hopper warns into his ear as he buries his face in the boy's neck, biting hard and sucking in deep, purple bruises into his skin. There were other bruises there but he didn't care. That was his- Billy was his territory now. And he wanted Neil and every other fucker in Hawkins to know that. 

Billy shakes his head, wrapping his arm around Hopper's neck, the other one in the man's hair pushing him deeper into his own neck, begging to be marked up.

"Don't wanna think about him tonight. You're my Daddy." 

He feels big, rough hands on his ass and he gasps out as Hopper smacks his cheeks hard. 

"Oh!" His cry is loud and echoes inside the whole cabin. 

"Say it again." Hopper demands, his voice a husky snarl against Billy's neck. He grabs the boy by his waist and lifts him so that he's forced to wrap his thighs around his waist. 

"You're my Daddy!" Billy wails as he's practically lifted like he weighs nothing, wrapping his legs tight around the man. He grinds against the Chief who carries him all the way to a dark bedroom, kissing him dirty and deep before dropping him on the bed. He yelps, bouncing slightly off the mattress and looks up at his Daddy with heavily lidded eyes. The man is staring him down as he takes off his uniform, Billy's legs spreading wide with every piece that the Chief takes off. 

"Yeah, take it all off Daddy." He encourages, his voice low and sweet. His eyes follow every part of Hopper's built physique and marvel at the toned muscles in the man's arms, down to his chest and his stomach that's still boasts of a slight beer gut but Billy fucking loves it. His legs are corded with muscles and sinew and they flex as he crawls up on the bed between Billy's thighs. The man traces his fingers along his completely smooth legs, scraping his nails against the laces that are criss-crossed on his skin. 

"Fuck baby. Y'know, when I saw you tonight, against the wall with that- degenerate trying to chat you up, I couldn't take my eyes off you." He rasps, pressing wet kisses along the insides of Billy's thighs. The boy moans out loud, cupping his hands over his mouth cutely as if he's just realized that he's being loud.

"It's okay. We're in the middle of the woods. No one’s gonna hear you scream but me sweetheart." 

The thought of it makes Billy's head spin and he wants to cry. This was too fucking perfect, he thought as Hopper's rough beard scraped gently along his spread thighs. 

"Uh! Daddy please!" He begs, taking Hopper's hand and rubbing it on the hard bulge in his shorts. Hopper chuckles grabbing Billy by the waist of the jeans and pulling him up off the bed in an awesome show of strength before dropping him down again. The boy gasps and hurriedly tries to unzip but Hopper shoves his hands away, doing it himself. He slides the jeans down and almost chokes when he sees what's underneath. 

"Shit." 

It's all he can say with dread as he realizes that the thing lying and squirming like a snake on his bed right now was the purest, most sinful form of jailbait he's ever seen. Billy's got on lacy, black panties and when he lifts the boy's legs up, he sees that it's a g-string. A fucking thong. Billy grabs his own legs, pulling on the straps of his black boots with the whore heels, holding himself spread wide open for his Daddy. 

"Daddy..." Billy begs, biting his lips red as Hopper lowers his head and licks his tongue over the black string that's barely covering the boy's pink hole. 

"Jesus Christ." The man groans out, licking over his boy's pretty hole again before pulling the string to the side for better access. Billy wails out in pure bliss, as the Hopper's tongue slides inside his hole a little, making him slick and wet. The Chief hears the sobbing whines and cries out of the dirty babe he's eating out and he smirks up at him, wolfish blue eyes flashing.

"You like that baby? Hmm?" He murmurs against the skin between Billy's crack and over his hole that he apparently waxed because it's fucking smooth. Billy cries out something incoherently and arches his back, his strapped legs coming down from being held in the air too long. The boy shakily gets up on his knees and pushes Jim away until he's standing at the foot of the bed. Hopper watches silently as Billy gets on his hands and knees, in front of his hard cock. 

"Wanna taste you." He moans and kisses the shaft with wet, open-mouthed kisses that are just obscene and makes the man even harder. Billy jacks him a little before spitting on the head, kitten licking at the precome on it. Hopper has to control himself before he blows all over his boy's pretty face. He grabs the princess blonde curls instead and rubs his cock all over the boy's face. 

"C'mon boy, suck Daddy's cock." He growls, sticking the thick, long column of flesh deep inside Billy's mouth. His pretty, red lips are slick with spit and precome and stretch beautifully on the older man's cock. It's a fucking sight to behold. Billy half moans and half sobs on his meat as he struggles to fit all of it down his throat. Jim gently presses on the boy's neck, feeling the bulge there every time he thrusts his cock deeper. Fuck. 

"Just like that kitten." He grunts, thrusting harder and faster into that hot, wet heat. He closes his eyes, fucking the underage boy's throat, revelling in the choked sobs and moans echoing in the room. He's never been so fucking grateful that the cabin is in the middle of the woods. He strokes his thumb over Billy's cheek where the mascara tear tracks were glistening. Billy looks up at him through his dark, wet lashes with those huge blue eyes and he thrusts harder into the boy's mouth, practically fucking his face. Billy doesn't complain though, just takes it all like a good boy. 

He abruptly pulls him off of his cock by the hair and bends lower to kiss Billy's swollen wet lips. He yanks his head back and takes in the fucked out, glazed look on his face. 

"Get on your hands and knees. Face down, ass up." He orders, and follows Billy's sloppy little movements until he's in the correct position, his pretty pert butt in the air, his back arched deep. And with the g-string on, it's ten times hotter. The Chief gets on the bed behind the boy and grabs a condom from the nightstand. Billy frowns when he hears the plastic crinkling and turns his head slightly. 

"I want you raw Daddy. I'm clean. Please." He begs sweetly and Jim wonders seriously what he did to deserve this heaven. He quickly discards the condom and slicks up his cock instead. Billy's hole is still slick and slightly stretched from being eaten out so the Chief wastes no time in grabbing the g-string and ripping it off. He wants his boy now.

"Oh my God!" Billy wails out and arches his back even deeper. Jesus Christ, Hopper was like a beast now, literally just ripping his panties off. 

"Oh fuck." Jim grunts out, slipping the head into Billy's slick hole. He could feel the boy tightening up around him and slapped him on the ass hard.

"Relax baby. Don't tighten up- uh, fuck! I don't want to hurt you." 

Billy immediately stopped clenching and felt the man's thick, long shaft slide deeper inside him. This was only his second time doing this- his first was a boyfriend in Cali- but hell, he didn't think anyone could compete with Chief Jim Hopper. Ever. He split Billy wide open and made his insides fucking squirm as he thrust hard. 

"Daddy! Fuc- please! Oh m- Uh!" He bawled out, glad they were in the middle of the forest. He was pretty sure the whole of Hawkins heard that scream though. Hot tears spilled down his face as he rocked back weakly on the Chief's cock, trying desperately to fit all of it inside him. Hopper grabbed him by the shoulders and started thrusting in earnest inside of him. He felt so thick and fucking long in his hole, each thrust and fuck rearranging his insides. 

"Fucking hell boy!" Hopper snarls, gripping him by the waist now, pushing hard into him. He could feel his stomach coiling, a tell-tale sign of a mind-blowing climax. Billy was rolling his hips back on his cock, fucking himself. Hopper grabbed him by the hair and pulled him upright, his chest against the boy's back.

"Daddy! Please Daddy!" The boy wails, his toes curling inside his boots as he feels his orgasm coming. Jim ends up cumming inside his boy's hole before Billy, the boy crying as he gets pumped full of semen. His body pulls taut as he shoves into the sloppy, slick hole hard until he's drained. He stays in there, panting for a bit until Billy weakly whimpers out. Hopper helps him lie on his back and stays between his spread legs, cock still in his hole as he watches Billy jack his cock fast. He gasps.

"I'm cumming! Fuck- Daddy! I-!" 

The boy doesn't get to finish and is instead choked off by his own climax, gasping, mouth agape as his back arches and cum spurts hot and thick on his belly. He spasms through the aftershocks, his lidded eyes on Jim's, the man watching him closely as he jackknifes hard on his bed. 

"Fuck baby." Hopper moans, sliding his fingers through the mess Billy made on his stomach and bringing it to his boy's lips. Billy obediently opens his mouth wide and sucks indulgently on the soiled appendages, moaning appreciatively. 

Hopper kisses him deeply after that and it's meaningful. Billy looks dazed as the much older man cleans him off with a wet towel, slips off his boots, unstrapping each criss-cross like the good Daddy he is. Billy smiles as the man settles next to him on the bed, spooning him from behind. He feels a warm kiss planted in his sweat-damp curls and he practically purrs under the attention and care. Hopper's broad chest is a strong comfort against his back and he sighs contentedly. 

"Goodnight baby." Jim murmurs in his ear, planting a sweet kiss on his temple. 

Billy's out before he can reply but Jim doesn't mind. He tightens his hold around the boy and his heart clenches happily.

 

It's the first time since Sarah's death that he's ever felt this whole.


	2. Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Harrington was far from the innocent little boy he portrayed himself to be. It seemed as if Chief Jim Hopper was the only one to notice though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le 2nd installment in this fic. I love Tumblr. Follow me @hainethehero (Haine's Way) for more Harringrove stuff.

Rehab

Steve Harrington was only fifteen years old when he fell victim to addiction. 

He was the golden boy of Hawkins, Indiana. The son of John and Judy Harrington; two of the richest people residing in the aforementioned desolate little town. He threw the wildest parties and hung with the popular kids in the popular crowd. He drank the most expensive beers and wines and burnt the best drugs the eighties black market could offer. The boy's parents were dripping in paper greens; why shouldn't he celebrate it? Steve walked- well, strutted down the school's hallways like royalty; dark, designer blazer crisp on his shoulders, Ray-Bans on like he was the coolest kid ever. It's his style that earned him the moniker, "King Steve". And King Steve was untouchable. 

He fucked girls by the dozens, most of which lost their virginities to him. Stacy, Karen, Tina, Lori and on and on the list went. All of them, lined up like bowling pins for him and one by one, he knocked them all off their feet. They wilfully got on their knees for him and sucked his cock. They let him fuck them like absolute tramps behind the school bleachers, where he'd cum all over them and then leave them high and dry to clean up the mess by themselves. They called him a King and they called him a player. The whole school saw him as this... larger than life character who was untouchable. And for a while, he was.

In the public's eye at least. 

Behind closed doors, the boy was a little disaster containing an even bigger storm all wrapped in one with a pretty pink ribbon on it. He was empty and alone and the world didn't fucking understand him. He had needs and desires and cravings that were so ravenous that they could be considered addictions. He wasn't like everyone else- boy or girl. He was a dark and mysterious being with a chameleon soul and he hated himself for it. Thought he was sick. 

It was sick sometimes, what he felt in his gut; burning like some undisclosed desire that couldn't be satisfied but flourished within him anyway. Sometimes he'd scream himself awake in the middle of the night, cold-sweating and panting like a dog because of the fire in his stomach. It hurt and it made him cry sometimes. Okay, most times. But it wasn't like his parents could help him with it. They were only home for two fucking weeks maximum and even if they were home, it wasn't something he could talk to them about. 

And then he came along. 

The Chief of Hawkins Police always seemed like a dark and immense figure of authority and reproach. He stood tall and looming in his police uniform with his dark hat and shiny golden badge. The rim of the hat always made the man's wolfish blue eyes hooded under it and it made Steve feel things. Jim Hopper was the ultimate dominating symbol of Hawkins and Steve was drawn to that kind of power. He saw how dark and mysterious the Chief was, even though he dealt with almost the whole town on a daily basis, and identified with that sort of uncertainty. 

And it was that addiction to dark and powerful men like Chief Jim Hopper that led him to make positively stupid and dangerous decisions. Steve's addiction didn't seem like much on the surface- but it ran deep. That burning in his stomach was a deep and poisonous desire to be dominated; to be ordered and tossed around and treated like a whore, a puppet or a doll to be played with- all submissive and all too desperate. It was dangerous but he didn't see it that way. He didn't see how meeting some random biker at a bar and going down on his knees for the man in a bathroom stall was "crazy behaviour". He didn't see why indulging the man and his seven friends later that night, drugged and unaware, as the men practically raped him was not something he was supposed to enjoy. The Chief had chalked it up to him acting out against the neglect from his parents. His many other midnight escapades went similarly and he remembered enjoying each one with a carnal depravity that Hopper had explained as being deathly similar to cocaine or meth addiction. 

"You know it's bad for you, but you love the attention; and the feeling of being dominated and abused so much that you can't quit." 

Those addictions didn't start until he was fifteen; a terribly young age to be so fascinated with sex. But, shit happens. And for a year he'd been living two separate lives, like a split personality where in one life, he's this golden boy, King Steve, player with a heart of ice. And in the other life, he's this pretty boy, princess Steve, submissive little boy who likes taking cock and swallowing cum. Absolutely polarizing opposites. 

His little tryst with the Chief however, didn't start until he turned sixteen. It was Christmas and the Harringtons, as usual, went all out with the holiday season; from the festivities to the decorations and the food and the booze. They were known for their annual Christmas house parties and usually the whole town was invited. The big bash made accommodations for dozens of the townsfolk and typically ended the next evening. It was like a two-day event full of sophistication and hidden adult alcoholism. And it was probably the only reason Steve's parents even remembered to stay home on Christmas. 

Like usual, his father would shower him in some of the most expensive gifts that most kids in Hawkins would kill for. And his mother would smile at him as if she cared about him. Then they'd both forget about him for the next forty-eight hours. It was all fake and sickening and Steve envied every other kid at school with parents that cared. The party would go on and Steve would just go up to his room and sleep until the next day. 

This 1982 Christmas was different. 

"Steve honey- I'm trying to talk to our lovely neighbour, Mrs Connell. Why don't you go and mingle with the other kids? I see that Nancy Wheeler is here. Why don't you go and say hello?" Judy Harrington croons in that typical rich-bitch way that she's perfected since before he was born. She just wanted to get rid off him- just because he asked her where his Dad was. He rolls his eyes and walks away, pushing his way past the celebrating people to get to the kitchen. He takes a swig of champagne from the new bottle he opened and revels in the warm burn it sends down his throat, into his stomach. Fuck this town. Fuck his parents. And fuck Nancy Wheeler. He didn't want to say hi to her. Just wanted to be left alone. 

He almost drops the bottle as loud, boisterous sounds come from the front door. He notices a bunch of men in police uniforms infiltrating the party, mingling with every person they come into contact with. His parents always invited the police department as a show of support and gratitude for all they did for the town. His heart skips a beat as his eyes catch sight of the Chief himself, deep in conversation with his father. They're both laughing at something his Dad said and Steve swallows nervously as they enter the kitchen, his father glaring hard at the bottle in his hand. 

"Ah, Jim, you know my son, Steven." John Harrington introduces as he snatches the champagne bottle out of Steve's hands. Steve blinks his soft, brown eyes at the tall man who stares down at him. Jim takes off his hat and nods at him slightly in a very proper and gentlemanly way that makes Steve blush. He's wearing his khaki uniform and his dark brown boots look shiny. His beard is thick and groomed real neat on his face and Steve can't help but think of how it might feel against his thighs. He quickly shakes the thought out of his head as the Chief slips his hat back on. 

"Hello, Steven." Hopper says, his tone deep and smooth like honey over ice. Steve can't help the meek smile that dawns on his lips which he's currently chewing on. His father speaks up while he pours himself some champagne.

"Son, this is Jim Hopper, Chief of Hawkins Police. He's a very important man and has served this town dutifully for six years." 

Steve nods, shaking the man's hand and shivering at how strong and firm his grip is. Hopper doesn't let go of his hand for a few seconds, swiping his thumb gently across Steve's knuckles before releasing him. 

"It's nice to meet you, Chief... Hopper." He mumbles, taking back his hand and holding it tight to his stomach. The blush only brightens on his face and he immediately wants to run to his room. He can already feel the burning, numbing feeling erupt in his body and it makes him lightheaded. He reaches out for the kitchen counter and leans carefully against it. Jesus, he's really sick. He couldn't have these feelings for the fucking Chief of Hawkins Police! Even his addiction had limits- surely... 

Hopper simply nods at him before resuming his conversation with his father. They're talking about politics and the U.S Department of Energy and Steve's head tilts slightly as he observes the Chief with avid interest. His brows are drawn down in a deep frown as he discusses something about labs animatedly. Steve wonders if he's that passionate in bed as well. Wonders if he'd boss him around and tell him exactly what positions to get into. Or maybe he'd just use his rough hands- no words, twisting and bending Steve's pliant little body on the bed until he's in the preferred position. Steve feels his jeans tighten a bit and shakes his cloudy head. No! Those were extremely dangerous thoughts. 

"John! It's been too long!" 

The man who Steve notices as Mr Adams distracts his father suddenly, pulling him back into the crowd, Jim opting to keep to his own. It's him and the Chief alone in the kitchen now. Sure, there are other people milling about with their significant others and their kids but Steve can only focus on one man at the moment. He's acutely aware of Hopper's wolf blue eyes staring at him now and again and he starts coldsweating. Fuck! The desperate and craving devil within him just wants to get on his knees right in front of everyone at the party and suck the man's cock. But he quickly turns away and goes for another drink instead. 

"A little too young for Cabernet, don't you think?" Hopper's low voice suddenly says from behind him and he freezes, the red wine sloshing in his glass as he stops pouring. His tone is light and it's meant to be a joke but it doesn't sound that way to Steve's endorphin-muddled mind. It sounds like an order and he immediately wants to obey; to please. He carefully places the dark wine bottle down on the table and looks down timidly.

"I won't drink it if you don't want me to." 

His voice is soft and sweet and he doesn't have to turn around to see the flicker of heat in the Chief's eyes. He can practically hear the man's chest rumble in stuttering surprise. The man chuckles after a while and holds out his champagne glass.

"It's okay kid, I was just joking. I can turn a blind eye if you pour me some more of that." He grins with a wink that makes Steve whimper involuntarily. The boy quickly nods his head and pours the man his wine. His hands are shaking and he can't control them so it's no surprise that some of the wine spills onto Hopper's hand. 

"Oh sh- fuck!" Steve mutters as the Chief startles in surprise at the cold, blood red liquid dripping off his knuckles, down to his fingers. Steve quickly puts down the bottle and turns to grab a cloth from the sink to wipe off the mess.

"It's okay-" He hears Hopper say.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, eyes catching sight of the red liquid running down Hopper's fingers like dark blood. He pauses for a millisecond and suddenly his own heart beat is too loud, echoing and pounding in his ears like a jackhammer. He's in that headspace again, where Hopper is this big, dark figure looming over him, staring him down possessively and he's tiny and insignificant again, nothing on his mind but thoughts of pleasing the man in front of him. The wet cloth drops from his hand and as if he's in a trance, Steve brings the hand up to his lips and starts licking the wine off. 

He can feel Hopper stiffening as his little, pink tongue swipes gently over his knuckles, in between his fingers and moving to suck on his fingertips, tasting the sweet wine, the thick appendages filling Steve's mouth beautifully. He groans low in his throat as he looks up through his dark lashes and sees Hopper looking down at him with a dark look in his wolfish blue eyes. He could hear the man breathing hard as his sucks down two fingers down to the knuckles, feeling them in his throat. Suddenly he feels a large and imposing hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair hard and shoving him further down onto the fingers. He chokes hard and has to pull off with a sharp gasp, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the man's fingers. A small tear burns the corner of his eye before slipping down his face. 

"Steve..." 

Hopper's voice is octaves lower than it was before and Steve can feel himself getting hard, his heart racing as he blinks up at the man innocently. The growl that erupts from the Chief's chest is raw and it calls out to the carnal, animalistic yearning inside him. He wants the man- wants to strip naked for him and just let him have his way with him right there in front of everybody. But his eyes suddenly catch sight of his father and his mother smiling and chatting away with some prude and he realizes what he's just done. Shaking his head quickly, he makes for his room.

"M'sorry." He mutters weakly, practically running up the stairs, two at a time. He slams the door and collapses on his bed, hot tears of shame and want burning his eyes. He doesn't know what made him this way but the longing inside of him that makes his entire body vibrate with abject arousal makes him sick. Jesus Christ, he's so desperate for it that he pushed himself up on the fucking Chief of Police! He wonders with passing interest if the man will arrest him and eventually he hardens even more at the thought of being handcuffed by the big man. Would he fuck him while his hands were secured perfectly behind his back? Would he just toss him into a jail cell with ten other criminals like fresh bait, watching while they all passed him around like a blunt? He screams into his pillow at the sick thoughts that take over his brain and it only stops when he hears his door open. 

Shit, he forgot to lock it. 

The police Chief is standing in his doorway, staring him down darkly and he immediately wants to get on his knees. He knows what the man wants. So he does. The floor is cold beneath him but he doesn't care. Just keeps his eyes on the man as he walks into the room, locking the door behind him. His brows are drawn together in a deep frown as he approaches the boy cautiously, noting how pretty he looks down on his knees, deep blush on his pretty face. Steve doesn't dare look up, waiting for an order. Waiting for the man to give him permission. It gives him a heady feeling as the man's dark brown boots come into his line of sight. 

He wants to say that he's sorry but the sound of the soft clinking of a belt buckle has him swallowing his words instead. He keeps his eyes on the man's shoes until he feels something hard and warm brush wetly against his cheekbone. He whimpers at the heady scent and his mouth starts salivating. The Chief just took out his cock and rubbed it on his face. He can feel the precome soaking his own underwear and it makes him squirm deliciously, pressing his thighs together to gain some kind of friction. Hopper's thick, long cock slides across his lips a few times, leaving a dewy, slick trail of precome, like he has on lip gloss. 

He whines and opens his mouth to take the shaft in deep, choking slightly as it keeps going until the head is prodding the back of his throat. Above him, Hopper groans with a deep satisfaction, eyes glowing darkly down at him. Outside his room, the party keeps going on, music loud as ever, and the voices, even louder. It provides them with a blanket of security- no one will come looking for the Chief in a kid's room and Steve's parents sure as hell didn't give a damn whether he was there or not. So Jim takes his time with the boy; stroking his pretty brunette hair as he guides his mouth further and further onto his penis. Steve looks up at him with these huge, princess brown doe-eyes that are hooded and hidden behind thick, dark lashes and it's hard not to just blow his load in the kids mouth right then. He's so beautiful. 

"So pretty."

He thrusts his hips steadily, firmly so that he doesn't choke the boy too much, but just enough that spit and precome comes dripping down from the corners of his lips, and his chin and his neck, leaving a sticky and glistening trail on his pale skin. 

"Fuck yeah sweetheart." He rasps out, and Steve's face immediately blushes bright. So he's a bit of a praise slut. Likes when he's told what he's doing right and positively flourishes under the attention. Hopper grips the boy by his jaw, stroking his thumbs through the slick spit and precome before sliding both thumbs into the cute little mouth suckling on his cock. He pulls the boy's mouth open even wider and starts fucking into the sloppy, wet heat. Steve let's out a tortured wail but takes it all.

"Good boy." Hopper praises and once again, Steve's skin flushes a rosy pink. 

"You like that hm? You like sucking my cock don't you baby?" 

Steve can't exactly answer but he tries anyway and it's the most sexy, most adorable things Jim's ever heard. The sobbing "yes!" is sloppy and wet and muffled but it's perfect. Hopper fucks his boy's mouth some more, revelling in the wet, choking sounds it creates. Christ, the kid was only sixteen years old and he already knew how to suck cock like a whore. Hopper slowly pulls back, his fat cock slipping wetly out of the boy's mouth, and rubs it all over Steve's face. He hardens even more when Steve whimpers and nuzzles against it like a kitten, that pretty, sinful mouth finding his balls and sucking them in. 

"Fuck yes, boy." The Chief groans, feeling his body jerk up in pleasure. He quickly shoves Steve off him and takes a deep breath. He didn't want to cum just yet. He had all night to play with his little boy who clearly wanted to get dicked. Bad. And now, Hopper was usually a man of high standards and good morality. He's never been compromised on the job and never has he ever allowed himself to become compromised. But this pretty, little sixteen year old was just downright fucking tempting. He knew of Steve but until tonight, he'd never seen the son of his friends, John and Judy Harrington. And when he first laid eyes on Steve, he could feel the tension between them. Steve wasn't nearly as innocent as he looked but there was also a coy, sort of virginal quality about him that told Hopper that the boy was much more complex than the cock-loving sex kitten he portrayed himself to be. And tonight, he planned on finding out more.

"Take off your clothes. Slowly." He orders in a low and raspy voice that makes Steve whimper and pant like a little bitch in heat. The boy complies, not taking his eyes off Hopper as he raises his arms and slowly peels the dark blue long sleeve off his body. Hopper strokes his cock lazily as he keeps his eyes on every movement and every twitch of Steve's body. He notes the pale, smooth chest and flat stomach, and growls at the perky pink nipples, wanting to just suck on them hard but forcing himself to be restrained until the last piece of clothing is gone, leaving the boy completely naked on the floor. 

Steve's trembling hands reach down to his jeans and he fumbles with the zipper, eventually getting it and slowly tugging it down. He breaks eye contact for a moment to slip the jeans down his legs and revels in Hopper's hitched breathing as he sees the panties. They're virgin white and lacy, with a little white bow on the waistband, fitting Steve's crotch perfectly. He's got on white laced stockings that go all the way up to his knees and are held up in place by silky white garter belts around his thighs that clip on to his panties. Jesus Christ the boy looks like the definition of fucking sin right now. 

He sits on the floor nervously, with his thighs spread, his pale, long legs looking fucking beautiful in those stockings and garter belts, toes pointed straight like a broken ballerina. His cock looks even more delicious, flushing a dark pink within the white lace of the panties, the contrast leaving the Chief breathless. He's biting his lips anxiously as he sits there, those haunting brown eyes looking everywhere else but at Jim. His chest heaves as he breathes irregularly, his smooth, pale chest slick and shiny with sweat. Hopper approaches him, standing above the boy, his boots coming to stand in between Steve's spread thighs.

"My, my. You're the prettiest sixteen year old girl I've ever seen." He rumbles and his cock twitches at the pretty blush that blooms over Steve's cheeks and down his neck. He bends his knees to reach for Steve, holding him under the armpits and lifting him without difficulty. Steve's pretty ballerina legs wrap around his waist and he growls, holding his girl tight to his chest. 

"My sweet baby girl. Hmm? You were planning on getting fucked tonight, weren't you?" He taunts gently, sucking on each of the boy's pink nipples hard. Steve cries out loud against his mouth and his hips involuntarily jumps against the man's waist. 

"Yes you were. I don't know many men that can look at a skinny, pale, beauty like you in white lace panties and stockings and can hold themselves back from fucking you. So tell me baby girl, who did you plan on fucking tonight?" 

His voice becomes harsher as he speaks, biting at the boy's nipples roughly, making him cry out in pained pleasure. He's thinking about all the men of Hawkins at the party tonight; thinking that if he hadn't gotten lucky in the kitchen, that maybe someone else- some man who's most likely married, would be in this room right now, fucking his pretty little girl. It fuels his dominant nature and he acts on it, roughly throwing Steve down on the bed, the boy letting out a feminine squeak at the impact. 

He lies there with his beautiful eyes glazed over, glassy and pretty, with his back arched and his legs spread even wider, as Hopper starts undressing. He can feel his hole clenching tightly as he takes in the man's thick, long cock, swallowing nervously as he realizes that it's fucking big. Sure, he's taken a lot of dick before, from multiple men at the same time but none of them could ever compare to the Chief's cock. Not in length and certainly, not in thickness. 

Hopper climbs on the bed to hover over him, his wolfish blue eyes glinting harshly in the dim room. He sucks a mark into Steve's pale neck again before coming up for air. 

"You didn't answer my question baby girl. Who did you plan on fucking tonight?" 

Steve freezes and looks away, his pretty doe-eyes tearing up. He's ashamed. He didn't want to tell Hopper the truth, afraid that the man would be disgusted with him and leave. He has a serious problem and it can't be fixed; can only be satiated by regular, high altitude fucks from different men. He's sex and attention depraved and desperate and he needs to be fucked like he needs air to breathe or water to survive. He'd worn these panties and the stockings and belts tonight in hopes of finding some random guy to take to his room. Or some random 'guys' to take back to his room so that they could fuck him and rough him up. Gangbang him or gangrape him- he didn't care. He just needed to get fucked and bred to bed down the burning deep inside him. Being a sex addict wasn't the most attractive thing and Steve's afraid that if he tries explaining it, Jim will leave. So he sobs into his hands instead. 

"Hey." He hears the man whisper gently, planting a wet kiss on his neck, then his jaw, then gripping his wrists firmly and pulling his hands from hiding his face. He stares down into those liquid pools of hazel and kisses the boy on his forehead. Steve tries looking away but Jim quickly reels him back in. 

"Hey, look at me. It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. It's alright." He coos gently, wiping at the boy's tears like no one's ever done before. They usually all just fuck him and leave him crying. 

"Tell me what's wrong." 

His voice is gentle and sweet, even; something Steve's not used to. The men he's fucked are all rough and dominating and he likes that, don't get him wrong, he does. But sometimes when he gets emotional like this because he can't help himself, they would get rougher and more mean spirited, saying harsh things in his ear and fucking his hole even harder. Sometimes he needs this cuddling too, to help cope with his addiction. It's not easily explainable but Hopper seems to get it. 

"I... I'm sick." He finally chokes out, looking away again, biting his lips. Hopper frowns but says nothing, waiting for him to go on. So he does.

"It's... It's like a fire inside me, and when it burns I... sometimes I can't breathe or sleep or function until I get a fix; until I take a next hit."

It sounds like drugs to Hopper but he still doesn't say anything, just starts slowly and tenderly sucking more bruises into the boy's skin as he explains himself. 

"Every time I try to- try to, ignore it, it only gets worse. And then I can't stop thinking about it. All the time- it's like a... parasite, eating away at me. And I can't help myself. And it's bad- I know it is. But... I can't get rid of the habit- I can't break it." 

The boy sounds completely devastated and it breaks Jim's heart that Steve's had to deal with this for so long without any help. He knew Steve's parents weren't aware of what their son was going through because they were never in town most days out of the year and when they were, they hosted big events like this party and therefore had no time to actually parent. Abuse was one thing, but neglect was a hell of a thing, often times manifesting in the most dangerous of behaviours. 

"What can't you help princess? Hm? Tell me. What's eating away at you like this?" He murmurs softly into the boy's hair, lying on top of the much smaller body, the boy's stockinged legs wrapped around his waist. Steve's arms are tucked close to his body, his hands coming up to caress Jim's face, little fingers in his rough beard as he cradles Steve's head in his own hands, fingers in the boy's long hair. 

Steve takes a long, shuddering breath. 

"I'm... I, I'm addicted to sex." 

Jim stills and looks Steve in the eye, his expression unreadable. Tears well up in those brown eyes again.

"I can't stop thinking about it. And when I try to ignore it, the cravings only get worse. Sometimes I go days without sleeping because I need... I need to get fucked. I need someone inside me- pulling my hair and holding me down. Some- sometimes to satisfy the ache I go to bars and clubs bec-... because I know that there are men there looking for a pretty face and a willing hole to blow their loads in-"

"You let them cum in you?" Hopper suddenly interrupts and Steve instantly shuts up. The embarrassment is clear on his face as he looks away, a small sob escaping his throat. He doesn't like the disapproving tone in the man's voice but at the same time, it's also deep and authoritative and it sends chills up and down Steve's body. And that makes him sick. Can't even be berated without feeling some type of sick arousal. He slithers out from under the Chief's hold so fast, it's disorienting at first. His legs buckle and he collapses to the floor, crying quietly into his wrists, his elbows on his drawn up knees for support. 

"Steve." 

He hears the man say his name and it's all gentle now, and careful. He doesn't answer though, just sniffles and sobs uncontrollably. He hasn't cried this hard or this much in a long fucking time and it makes him feel weak. He's been running from dealing with his addiction head on for a while and now that he's finally facing it, it's the worst possible time. Now the fucking police Chief of Hawkins is staring down at him with what he knows is disgust and disapproval. And he can't stand it! 

He scrambles to his feet and rushes to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and dry heaving into it. Nothing comes up. It's just his stomach tightening uncomfortably and his throat opening up to throw up whatever, but it's all just dry heaves. Suddenly there's a warm hand on his dewy skin that's covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat and he startles. 

"It's alright. Steve, calm down." 

Hopper's voice doesn't sound like anything right now and that's still terrifying. He sits there on the cold floor, in a dejected pile, feeling like the worse thing that's ever happened to this town. Maybe he should just run away and leave this all behind. His parents won't have to deal with their sorry excuse for a son anymore and the Chief won't have to worry about a sicko residing in his town. Steve is shaken out of his thoughts by a hand that come around his back carefully and another hand under his knees, lifting him off the floor. Hopper's muscled arm brushes deliciously against the lace covering his legs and he whimpers quietly as the man brings him back to the bed, gently resting him there. He slides in next to him and pulls him into his arms, in the most gentle way possible- as if Steve was fragile; a porcelain doll that needed to be handled with care. 

"You'll be okay, sweetheart." The Chief murmurs into his hairline and Steve wipes at his face, the tear tracks still clearly visible. He loves the rumble of the man's chest against his shoulder as he drapes a heavy leg over Steve's flat tummy. The possessive weight of it makes Steve's head spin. 

"It's okay. But I need you to understand that it's dangerous to let strangers cum inside you. Y-"

"But I made sure they were clean first. And I got tested last week. I'm clean." Steve interrupts sounding much like the petulant little kid Hopper sees him as. He nods and kisses the pale, prominent collarbone. 

"Okay baby. I get that. But that still doesn't mean they're safe. It sounds to me like you've taken a lot of chances, fucking these random men. I won't let it happen again." Hopper says, the warning clear in his tone. He never wanted another man to put his greasy hands on the sweet boy again. This was his; Steve's pretty lips were his to kiss and fuck, his long hair was his to pull and tug on, his pretty, long, Bambi legs were his to spread open and his pink little hole was his to fuck open and raw. He slides his hands down Steve's half-naked body to rub roughly at his hole through the lacy panties. 

"This pussy is mine. You hear me?" He growls. 

Steve whimpers out, harsh breaths following his cries as he arches his back, nodding his head, his eyes glassy and bright. 

"Yes sir." 

Hopper fucking loses his mind and climbs on top of the boy, spreading his legs open wide. Steve wails, feeling the man tug roughly at his leaking prick. Hopper leans down and captures the desperate sound, his tongue demanding access to Steve's mouth; access the boy easily grants. He lets Jim dominate his mouth, sucking harshly on his tongue, his lips tingling, becoming swollen and slick. When they pull apart, Steve let's out a shuddering gasp, as the Chief manhandles him onto his stomach, face down. Steve arches his back in a severe jackknife, his pert butt up high for Hopper's pleasure and use. 

"Fuck me please!" Steve cries out, his voice muffled as he bites into the pillow.

"Hold on baby." Hopper rasps, sliding his hands all over Steve's butt, getting a feel of how the lace stretches across his cheeks. He tugs at the material with his teeth, dragging the thing down Steve's quivering thighs, exposing his pretty hole. Steve moans out and grinds down into the mattress, gasping hard as the Chief smacks him on the ass. 

"Oh!" 

The party is loud outside the door so no one can hear them but a dark and wild part of him wants them all to hear Steve screaming. He spreads the boy's cheeks and licks at his pink hole in the most obscene and relentless way possible. The boy cries out, his legs kicking out involuntarily from the little tremors of arousal that sparks with every lick of Hopper's tongue. He tries to spread himself wider but the panties are now around his knees, securing him from doing anything at all. He just squirms and writhes on the bed.

"God- please fuck me! Uh!" He gasps out feeling the Chief's thick fingers slip into his wet hole. They're rubbing deliciously against his walls, fingertips wriggling around like worms inside him, looking for his prostate. Hopper grunts harshly when he finds it, pressing down hard. Steve practically howls as his body shivers hard against Hopper's fingers.

"That's it baby girl. Scream for me. Let em all hear what I'm doing to you." Hopper sighs indulgently as Steve's back arches deeper, pushing back onto his fingers for more friction. It's a beautiful sight. 

"Please Daddy... uhmm, please fuck me- Uh!" 

The pretty boy is begging for it now. He's desperate for the Chief's cock and Hopper doesn't let the 'Daddy kink' slip past him. He slips his finger out of the boy's loosened hole and slicks up his cock with spit. The poor thing isn't getting any lube tonight; Hopper wants his girl to feel every inch tomorrow. And the next day after that. He's pretty sure Steve is always going to be sore down there because he fully plans on dicking the boy every chance he gets. 

Steve feels the slick cock head prod at his hole and he wails out, feeling it rubbing teasingly over his hole before stopping at his slick and slightly swollen entrance. Hopper doesn't give him a warning, so Steve shrieks out when the man thrusts his entire length in, hard. 

"Daddy!"

"This what you want? Huh?!" 

Steve's back almost bends in half from the impact, his stockinged legs kicking out and his toes digging into the sheets. His fingers clutch onto his headboard for dear life as the Chief slips out of him roughly. He cries out again, hot tears coursing down his pretty face. The man is relentless, cock pounding into Steve's still adjusting hole. Hopper's low grunts are accentuated by Steve's high pitched wails and cries as the boy takes it all. This is what he's used to; this is what he loves. A fucking rough bang from a man twice his size, fucking his hole wide open until he can't feel his legs and his entire body goes numb. 

It's extremely close to a rape fetish or rape kink where he's had many men roleplay with him, pretending to fuck him without his consent. They'd order him to keep screaming "no!" as they plunged into his mouth and his ass. The feeling and the rush of endorphins he got after those fucks were usually the best kind- made him feel like he was flying. A couple of times had been the total opposite though, where he'd be hanging at some nondescript bar a few towns over and some burly, strong and strapped men would buy him a few drinks and then force him into their cars to fuck. Those could be considered rape but Steve never disputed it because he always found himself begging for more when they were forceful. It was absolutely sick... and it fucking turned him on to no end.

He gasps out at a particularly harsh thrust, Hopper's strong arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him in an upright position. He feels the thick, long cock sliding deep inside him, hitting his prostate dead on in the new position and screams out. 

"Feel that princess? Hmm? Can you feel my cock up in your fucking gut? Huh?" The Chief snarls in his ear, yanking on his sweat-damp hair, Steve's head resting on his shoulder as he pistons his hips into the boy's clenching hole. The sound of their skin slapping against the other's is loud and obscene. Steve is rapidly becoming delirious on Hopper's dick, his eyes rolling back as a rough fist grips his cock, jerking it. He's close, and the older man knows it. 

"Fuck Daddy! I'm- Uh! Ohmygod- oh!" Steve wails out incoherently, his smaller body writhing like he's possessed against the man's much larger frame. 

"Cum for Daddy baby." Hopper hisses in his ear, biting the shell and it's more than enough to send Steve over on all fours, his back jackknifing hard as he cums all over the Chief's hand. 

"Fucking hell boy!" Hopper hisses out as Steve's hole clenches tightly around his cock.

Steve sobs out in pleasure, his face buried in the pillow, Hopper's fist still stroking his softening cock. His body jerks as he becomes sensitive but he doesn't dare tell the older man to stop. Jim would stop when he wanted to, it wasn't Steve's place to order his Daddy around. 

"C'mere." The man orders in a raspy voice, grabbing Steve by the hair, forcing him back on his knees. Steve moans brokenly, feeling the man bring his soiled fist up to his lips.

"Lick it clean." 

Jim revels in the sensations of his little girl's tongue kitten licking at the splashes of white semen on his fingers, Steve's eyes closed in deep concentration as he obeys his Daddy's orders. That kind of power and dominance is addicting and Hopper feels his stomach clench hard as he reaches his climax. He yanks his fingers out of Steve's slick, cum-stained lips and shoves the boy's face back down into his pillow. Steve cries out as his thrusts become harder and more erratic but he sounds muffled. 

"Fuck baby! I'm gonna fuckin blow inside you!" He snarls, practically mounting the boy like a dog, fucking up into his hole as he feels the cum spurt in thick splashes inside that sloppy, wet heat. 

"Breed me Daddy!" Steve chokes out, Hopper's grip on the back of his neck tightening. His cock twitches at that and he thrusts hard one more time before slowly and steadily coming down from his high. 

"Fuck-! I fucking filled you up good baby. Don't worry, Daddy bred your hole good." He moans, collapsing on top of the trembling boy, his cock still buried deep inside the twitching hole. Steve clenches weakly around the thick shaft, feeling a twinge of soreness and he can imagine how wrecked and swollen his hole looks right now. He whimpers as the Chief slowly pulls out of him, thick cum dripping from the wrecked hole. He moans, trying to tighten up as Hopper slides his index and middle fingers into the mess, collecting the white fluid on his fingers. He brings the fingers to Steve's lips and the boy obediently opens up for him, suckling gently, moaning like the cum-slut he was. 

"Jesus, kid." Jim whispers out, stroking the brunette's hair gently as he lies on his back, pulling Steve on top of him, the boy's head on his hairy chest. He lazily pulls the boy's lacy panties back up, the stockings and garter belts ruffled during their intense fucking. He can feel the smaller body shuddering against him and he presses a soft kiss to the boy's sweaty forehead. 

"Is it okay?" He rumbles quietly, right hand sliding down Steve's back to slide inside the panties and in between his cheeks, fingering the swollen hole curiously. Steve whines and his body jerks sharply. 

"It's sore Daddy. Hurts so good." He cries, the fingers slipping out of his wrecked butt again, wiping rhem on the already ruined panties. Hopper flares at that and smiles with some sort of satisfaction as Steve burrows deeper into his side, draping a smooth stockinged leg across his waist. The garter belt has slipped a little way down his creamy thigh. 

"Good. You'll feel me in your pussy for days. We'll see if you can walk without crying tomorrow." The Chief tells him with a smirk and Steve blushes. His eyes are growing heavy and the warmth erupting in his lower body, from his thighs to his toes indicates that he's regaining feeling in the region. Jesus, he'd just let the Chief of Hawkins Police fuck him til his legs went numb. 

"You're not disgusted by me?" He murmurs softly as his eyes close. He's exhausted and fucked out and it's adorable, Hopper thinks, pulling a soft blanket over them. He brings the hand Steve has resting on his chest- the one that's playing with his chest hairs- and kisses his palm sweetly. 

"I could never be disgusted by you sweetheart. You're my pretty little princess." 

Steve sighs peacefully and the light snore that follows makes Jim smile in absolute awe. Steve was precious and he'd be damned if he ever let another man lay a finger on his boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hella busy with the new semester about to start Monday so, expect sporadic updates from here on out. Really love all the support and feedback from you guys! Sam_Haine

**Author's Note:**

> More to come with Steve and Jim and then with all three of our favourite ST guys. Comment down below and tell me if you liked this or if it's a no. Sam_Haine


End file.
